Conventional computing systems rely on static combination of logic gates to implement one or more predefined Boolean algebraic functions and/or memory. Within static computing systems, the various hardware components of the computing system cannot be reconnected or reconfigured during operation. For example, the functionality of hardware components such as logic gates or memory latch cannot be dynamically changed once the component is fabricated.
Some computing modules, however, can be reconfigured to a limited degree. For example, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) provide a limited degree of flexibility with respect to reconfiguration. Such efforts have been limited to simply redirecting signal flows or “rewiring” devices or components such as FPGA'S.
Other circuits using chaotic or nonlinear elements known as Chua's circuit implements classic chaos theory behavior. The Chua's circuit was first introduced in the early 1980s by Leon O. Chua, its ease of construction has made it an ubiquitous real-world example of a chaotic system.
Chua's circuit although easy to implement with off the shelf components, it is not feasible to manufacture using integrated circuit technology because the necessary inductors and capacitors consume too much circuit area and the large number of operational amplifiers necessitate numerous transistors. Moreover, integrated circuits based on Chua's circuit are often very difficult to control because the component values are very sensitive. Even a minor change to the component values often times cause chaotic oscillations to damp out.
In order to reduce the power of the nonlinear circuit, the analog designs need to be converted to a digital design with less static power dissipation. Both the input values and the output values need to be compatible with digital values, as well as the output from the nonlinear or chaotic function.
Moreover, a need exists for larger more complex logic built upon nonlinear functions while minimizing chip size, chip power consumption, and the complexity of the control circuitry for the reconfiguration of the nonlinear functions.
Accordingly what is needed is a method, circuit, array, and system to provide a low power implementation of a configurable logic element using a nonlinear or chaotic function.